1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supplying apparatus, mounted in a fuel tank, in which components such as a fuel pump and the like for supplying fuel are assembled as a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for taking fuel out of a fuel tank of an automotive vehicle and for supplying the fuel to a fuel injection device or the like, there is an approach in which a reservoir installed within the fuel tank and a tank cover for closing an opening portion formed in an upper portion of the fuel tank are connected to each other, and components such as the reservoir, a fuel pump, a fuel filter, a pressure regulator and the like are assembled into a module that is attachable to or detachable from the fuel tank (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication Hei 7-109179 and German Patent Application Laid-Open DE3510890, for example).
In the fuel supplying apparatus disclosed in the above-described publications, in order to cope with the deformation of the fuel tank corresponding to the pressure difference between the interior and the exterior thereof, the vibration of the automotive vehicle or the like, the tank cover mounted on the upper portion of the fuel tank and the reservoir located on the bottom portion of the fuel tank are coupled with each other to be mutually displaceable in the vertical direction of the fuel tank (i.e., in an axial direction of the opening portion of the fuel tank).
However, since the reservoir is formed into a cylindrical shape coaxial with the tank cover, if all the components such as the fuel pump, the fuel filter and the like are disposed between the tank cover and the reservoir, a large space is needed therebetween, causing a height of the fuel tank to be increased. In order to solve this problem of the increased height, it is possible to make an approach to increase diameters of the reservoir and the tank cover. However, in this case, since the area of the opening portion of the fuel tank is increased, this is disadvantageous in view of the mechanical strength of the fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,741 discloses a fuel supplying apparatus in which a cylindrical container receiving therein a fuel pump is connected to the tank cover through a bellows, and the fuel pump and the above-described container are slanted obliquely to be installed within the fuel tank by utilizing the elastic deformation of the bellows. With such an arrangement, a height of the unit is decreased in comparison with the case where the fuel pump and the container are installed in an upright condition just below the opening portion of the fuel tank, and it is possible to make the fuel tank thin without enlarging the opening portion of the fuel tank. However, in this apparatus, a retainer portion provided on the bottom portion within the fuel tank and the reservoir are coupled with each other within the fuel tank to thereby retain the reservoir in a predetermined position. Accordingly, the assembling work of the reservoir is time-consuming. Also, the like problem is encountered upon the removal of the reservoir.